


Arrow Drabbles

by miss_elizabeth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alive Tommy, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Missing Scene, Valentine's Day, felicity just wants to decorate a freaking tree okay?, flommy, flommy?, olicity kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place to post drabbles.  Each chapter will be a stand alone unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous Prompt #1 (by [absentlyabbie](http://absentlyabbie.tumblr.com/)): Team Arrow needs to infiltrate a dance contest (because reasons.) The only slot still open is for a tango.
> 
> Felicity knows how to tango. Oliver and Diggle don’t.
> 
> Tommy Merlyn does.

"I can do this, _we_ , can do this. We practiced,” Felicity reminded herself, smoothing out the nonexistant wrinkles in her dress.

"And practiced and practiced," Tommy’s interrupted her, taking a hand in his while the other rested on her back, gently guiding her towards the curtain.

"You two, you’re up next!" the stage manager informed them, breezing by them to yell at someone doing something incompetently. 

"Could be worse," Tommy stated, a brief look around out of the curtain to find what he was looking for.

"How’s that exactly?" She asked, watching the lights dim. It was their cue, Tommy moved to the opposite side of the stage before he could finish, offering her a charming grin and a wink. Rolling her eyes she shook out her hair once more before taking a deep breath. Show time.

The lights went up, the music started and her feet moved automatically. The dark red skirt flared around her knees as she called to him, hands in constant movement over her body before reaching out to him. He approached, their eyes never leaving each others as the moved opposite one another, her hand on his chest the only contact before he threw off his jacket. They met in a lunge, knees overlapping in profile as they linked arms, his hand going to her back. She grabbed his arm and they stood, sliding her hand up as they rose, the only sound she heard was the blood rushing in her ears.

Twirling her out before they met once more her face tucked beneath his chin, her leg raised to his hip as his hand slowly slid down the raised leg. She could feel Oliver and Diggle’s eyes on them but she blocked it out, raising her eyes to meet his before she wrapped her leg around his.

"You were saying?" She asked softly as he moved them both across the floor, her leg matching his extended one as he dipped her. Tommy slowly raising her up, each one with a hand on the other’s back, Felicity’s right hand clasped in his as he turned them.

"Look to your left," he finally replied, hands still entwined as their legs moved around each other. Spinning her out so her back was to his chest as they moved across the stage, she scanned the area. 

"Your other left," he whispered, leaning into closely, moving his hand to her waist as she turned to face him again. That’s when she saw it.

Or him, rather. Oliver in the back of the crowd, a grey workmen’s jumpsuit on, hat trying to cover his features. What sold it was the mop in his hand, frozen in mid air as he watched them. Felicity had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Tommy drew her in once more, her arms wrapping around to fist into his the back of his shirt. With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist she was able to tuck her head below his chin, allowing her a moment to calm herself.

"Not fair," she whispered, parting from him and meeting his eyes. His expression remained in the dance, but there was a quick flash of amusement in his eyes that was nearly her undoing.

"Keep it together you two," Diggle’s voice broke through on the coms.

With his back to her Felicity wrapped her arms around him, sliding her leg up one of his. He made to grab it, but she was too fast, running backwards as he spun and advanced on her. On her knees she stopped him, slowly making her way up her hand running up his chest before he helped her to fully stand. There was a half twist then she was bent, his arm on her back with her head tuck beneath his arm. Pulling her up he grabbed her waist, her back to his front and his arm branded just beneath her bust as they moved. 

That’s when they heard a snap. A quick spin out showed the mop broken in Oliver’s hands, Diggle the bartender rushing to give him a tounge lashing to avoid further mishaps. 

A quick twirl and they faced each other again, the amusement clear in Tommy’s face. Felicity glared at him in an attempt to tell him not to say a word, pulling her flush against him Tommy ran his hands along her body slowly, enjoying listening to Diggle’s vain attempt to distract Oliver.

"You could have been part of the cleaning crew," he smirked, spinning her out once more, her half lunge allowing him to pull her in slowly.

"Then were would we be?" Tommy whispered in her ear, before spinning her out again. Bringing her back in she knelt on his leg before a quick kick out of her leg into the air, landing slightly kneeling before him. Rising slowly he followed her, there eyes never leaving each others.

"I think you’d be dipping Diggle," she smirked before she was dipped, the music stopping and the short bark of laughter that left Tommy’s throat was covered by applause.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lives AU! In which he wakes up to some surprises, none of which were the ones he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unbeted it's crazy. This may become a separate fic, because I have ideas but we'll see.

The first time Tommy woke up it was because of the nightmares.  Well, that and how real the pain felt shooting through his lower chest.  There was a flurry of people, vaguely familiar voices called to him in his delirium but it faded quickly then he felt at ease again.

He was somewhat aware of the people there, coming and going.  Thea’s hands held on to his left hand tightly; as if she left go she’d lose him.  He wanted to squeeze her hands.  To open his eyes and look at her, make some self deprecating comment about himself to get her to smile, but heaviness never left him.  

Oliver hovered around for sometime, saying little but Tommy knew he was there. Laurel came to sit with him everyday, rarely leaving his side for the first week and a half.  Oddly enough it wasn’t any of them who surrounded him when he woke up.  Blinking rapidly he looked around slowly, sunlight low in the windows, but bright enough to make out a silhouette in the corner.  After a moment Felicity came into focus, one foot on the chair with her chin perched on her knee as she held her book.  

“Any goo--” his voice came out low and raspy, flem catching in his throat as he started to cough.  Yelping is surprise she dropped her book and looked up at him moving to get him some water.  She looked around slightly panicked before digging out a straw from her purse and bringing it over to him.

After finishing the glass of water, she refilled it and set it on the side table before going to grab a nurse.  Tommy laid back, watching as a she reentered behind some nurses and doctors.

****

“We need to check---” one of the nurses started but Felicity stopped, barely in the door.  

****

“Just let me know when I can come back in,” she said, pointing in the direction of the door with one hand while the other went to her pocket to retrieve her phone.

****

“Don’t,” Tommy started, getting her attention before she left.  His voice still raspy from the oxygen tube and lack of use, he cleared his throat.

****

“Don’t tell him,” he finally got out.  Felicity didn’t need further explanation, just nodded after a moment.

****

“Or Laurel,” he added, Felicity’s foot already out of the door.  She nodded again in recognition of the request but didn’t look at him.

****

After fifteen minutes they allowed Felicity back in the room, Tommy now sitting up in bed.  The nurse finished taking blood, before reattaching the IV fluids and turning to Felicity..

****

“Everything looked fine, but we’re running a few more tests, just in case,” she said to an edgy looking Felicity.  She nodded and smiled before the nurse left, Felicity’s eyes flitting about to anything except Tommy.

****

“You’ve got a horrible poker face you know,” he said, her eyes finally meeting his, eyebrows up in what he guessed was surprise.

****

“I didn’t te---”

****

“Look, I’m assuming he’s footing the bill for the private room since I’m assuming I’m broke.  It makes sense, you work with him so---”

****

“I didn’t tell him.  Couldn’t if I wanted too, but I wouldn’t since you asked me not to.  He’s not here,” she cut in.  Tommy looked at her in confusion as she stood and started pacing.

****

“Well, obviously he’s not _here_.  It’d be rather difficult to hide 200 or so pounds of pure muscle and not see him here.  He’s stealthy, but I don’t think he’s the type to hide behind the curtains and risk having his shoes seen,” she rambled on, gesturing to the curtains by the window as she paced in front of the chair she had vacated.  

****

She stopped pacing, turning to look at Tommy’s confused if not slightly amused expression.  With a deep breath she finally spoke the words she’d been avoiding.

 

“He’s gone, has been for a little over a week now.”  Her voice was softer and sounded to Tommy, a little defeated.  

****

“How long have I been sleeping?”

****

“A little over three weeks now,”  

****

Three weeks?  Tommy’s hand moved to his face, then hair in shock.  It seemed he was growing a short beard, his hair longer and more uneven than it had been in---well, ever.

****

“So this,” he said pointing to his face.  “Is just a welcome back gift, along with the 21 gun salute outside my door?” He asked her, having noted the officers when she left but unable to get an answer from the medical staff.

****

Felicity gave him a weak smile, looking from him to the guarded doorway and back.  She was silent for a while, a debate seeming to be going on inside her mind if the lost look in her eyes was anything to go by.

****

“Well, first off, those are cops.  You're thinking army.  Hopefully, they won't be needed.  You were moved because of an attack.  It seemed that with the chaous someone slipped in and attempted to----” her hands started moving as she spoke, her phone balanced on her knee as she went on without taking a breath.

****

“Couldn’t get to Daddy dearest, so they settled for second best?”  Tommy filled in, despite being rough from disuse Felicity heard the anger, pain and spite in his voice perfectly.

****

“I’m assuming they saw it that way,” she said, moving the chair closer to his bed a little.  Her phone vibrated, looking down she saw the message from Diggle.  He was five minutes out.

****

“So, because of that, there’s a plan,” she started slowly.  Having just completely woken up she didn’t wish to overwhelm him but felt he needed to know.  He didn’t know her well, didn’t trust her like Diggle or Oliver so while it was needed, it didn’t mean he had any reason to trust her.

****

“Plan?”

****

“Yeah,” her phone vibrated again, another message from Diggle.

****

Don’t tell him yet.

****

“Crap on a cracker,” she sighed, picking up the phone and responding before she looked up at him.

****

“Oliver’s?” Tommy asked, his voice was angry and more than a little distainful.

****

“No, mine.”  She informed him, his eyes softening slightly before Diggle entered.  

****

“So, what’s he know?”

****

“I know I’m awake and right here, so I can respond to questions asked about me,” he informed him as Diggle stopped by the foot of his bed and handing a plastic bag to Felicity, before crossing his arms and glaring at him.

There was the noise of a shopping bag rustling, but it did little to deter the staring contest between the two men.  After Felicity checked the bag’s contents she rolled her eyes at the two men before her.

 **** “Fine, I know there was an attempt on my life.  I know I’ve been out for about three weeks, Oliver’s MIA, no one's mentioned my father and I’m not sure if I’m relieved by that.  Laurel and Thea have been around at times, there are guards and my door and I have a beard.  Which may or may not have to do with some sort of plan.”

****

Diggle nodded at him, “Was that so difficult?”

****

Tommy muttered under his breath and reached for the glass of water as Diggle and Felicity seemed to have a silent conversation.

 **** A resolved sigh escaped Felicity before she reached into the plastic bag and pulled out two boxes and set them beside him in his bed.  He looked from them to her in confusion.

****

“So, have you ever had any interest in being blond or a red head?”  


	3. Stubborn Men with Hero Complexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene between Thea and Felicity from 2x02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Felicity having redone the lair I feel like they are completely glossing over Thea running into her while Oliver was gone. She may not have noticed her every time, but come on. So this is what I feel like is a version of what should have happened after Felicity stomped out of the lair and Thea gave Roy her ultimatum.

Felicity saw him turn to her, heard him call her name but she was too angry to listen to him so she walked out. Grabbing her jacket and bag from her desk and not looking back. She made it a point to try and let bad days go, bad things happened to good people and it was the end of the night. Nearly a new day but anger radiated off her despite her best intentions. Instead of heading directly to her car she took a left and went into the kitchens, throwing her bag down and putting her coat on top.

“I’m going to murder him, or his credit score. Or maybe I’ll just purchase stupid things under his name that’ll embarrass him, send things to old flames to confuse him...” she mumbled to herself, opening the freezer and pulling out the mocha chip ice cream.

“Who’s being murdered, and more importantly, why are you holding my ice cream?” Thea asked, having entered the kitchen in search of the same thing. Turning on her heels she faced the younger Queen, startled out of her angry tirade for a moment. Panicking, she realized that although his complete lack of awareness to Diggle aside, she didn’t have to lie to Thea about the situation.

“Your brother,” she informed the brunette, putting down the ice cream and getting two spoons.

“You’re going to murder him or that’s why you’re holding the ice cream?” Thea asked, walking towards the metal table.

“Both,” Felicity stated, handing her one of the spoons. Thea accepted it, opening the lid and placing it between the two of them before taking a large spoonful.

“Fair enough,” she nodded not overly surprised. “Do I want to know or is it a _private_ matter?”

Having just placed a spoonful in her mouth, she coughed at Thea’s insinuation, shaking her head as she swallowed.

“No, we’re not, that is we’re just friends, although at the moment he’s a friend, I’d love to pour a steaming hot beverage on. Or shove snow down his pants, or punch in the throat, or---”

“Whoa, okay, I get it. Angry friends,” Thea said, holding out her spoon to get more ice cream.

“So, what’d he do then?” She asked, spoon hanging loosely from her mouth. Felicity looked at her, contemplating just how much to tell her when she noted her eyes were slightly pink. The kind of pink you get when you’re trying not to cry.

“He was an unthinking, unfeeling jackoff who made a decision which will likely ruin my career--at least at Queen Consolidated and didn’t even bother to mention it to me until I got to work and found out myself,” she explained vaguely.

_‘Not to mention that he’s blind as a freaking bat, and blatantly ignored inviting me to dinner with mutual friends but had me set it up, because heaven forbid he become remotely competent with a computer! It’s like watching a gorilla type sometimes!’_

Thea looked at her with wide eyes as she stabbed the ice cream with more force than necessary.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Thea burst out laughing as she nodded. Felicity felt her cheeks redden slightly but was more frustrated with herself then anything.

“And you, do I want to know what the boy wonder did?”

Thea stopped mid scoop, eyes on the pint in front of them before turning to Felicity.

“Boy wonder too much?” Felicity asked, not wanting to overstep the boundaries. Not quite friends, not quite acquaintances, but filled with potential landmines. She cringed inwardly at the reminder of a few weeks ago.

“No,” she finally said with a sad resignation in her voice. Felicity couldn’t help but think she was too young to have to use that tone.

“It’s fitting, although not a title he’d think was all that impressive,” she admitted.

“More reason to use it then,” Felicity smiled at her, taking another scoop and waiting for her response.

Thea nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. “I like to imagine the look on his face if he was called that, the indignation makes me feel better.”

Felicity grinned, happy to see her looking even remotely happy. After all she’s been caring about someone with a hero complex was the last thing she needed. She refused to think about how that also related to her.

“Use it as fuel, also knowing he’s pretty much useless without you helps a little,” Felicity explained without thinking as she took another bite, the younger Queen turning to look at her, one eyebrow raised in question. Felicity froze, spoon in mouth.

“I did mention gorilla using a keyboard, didn’t I?” Thea grinned, nodding and going back to the ice cream.

 


	4. 2x05 missing scene / Chanukah Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after Sara says goodbye to her father. Basically, while Oliver and Diggle have their 'manly bonding time' this happens. At least, it does in my head. This work is seriously unbetaed. Comments & feedback always welcome. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes up some of Felicity's past. At least family and religion wise. It is loosely based off of my own experiences as a Jewish girl. The book in question "There's No Such Thing as a Chanukah Bush, Sandy Goldstein" by Susan Sussman is a wonderful book. However, it quite literally dashed my dreams of decorating shrubbery and feeling included. While it's a great idea to share cultures and religions with others, it's tough when you're not invited in return. So in this, I'm assuming Felicity wasn't invited to share in any Christmas traditions with friends. The tree decorating is sort of a big symbol of that, at least for me. So yeah....

“Just hold off for a little while longer.  Don’t dash her dreams now,” Felicity pleaded, grabbing her purse from the passenger seat and locking her car.  Taking her keys out she entered the small lobby, checking her mailbox before going to the elevators.

 

“I’m not saying don’t give it to her, it’s a great story with great values about sharing and understanding.  I’m not saying it’s not, just that... ” she paused, her phone vibrating in her hand.  Diggle’s name appeared and she paused, hoping she wouldn’t have to head back out this soon.

 

**Sara’s gone.  Thought you’d want to know.**

 

Pressing the button for her floor she sighed, reclining against the wall for a moment.  While expected, Felicity liked the woman.  It was nice having one more female in the lair, even if it was for a short while.  Besides, she got it.  Sara saw the best of them, working as a unit and it felt nice to have that recognized.  It could have been good for her too, from what little she said.  Sara didn’t have the support Oliver did, but seemed to need it just as much.  Part of her hoped she could join them, having her around seemed to help Oliver emotionally as well.  She replied quickly.

 

**You on moping duty I presume?**

 

Her name being called loudly by her sister in law snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh sorry, message about tomorrow, nearly had to redo the entire schedule but I fixed it.  Sorry,” she lied quickly, part of her hating just how easy it came to her now.  Exiting the elevator she walked a short distance to her door.

 

“Now, where was I?  Oh yes, that book ruined me.  I don’t think you understand---all I ever wanted was to decorate a tree---” she explained, getting worked up about it again as she opened the door and threw her mail and keys on the side table as her phone vibrated once more.

 

**Something like that.  Get some sleep.**

 

Smiling she shook her head, her purse and coat going on the hooks in the hall.

 

“All I wanted was to hang shiny baubles on a green tree and I asked, I actually asked for a Chanukah bush, and they got me that book.  Devastated me.  Don’t tell her now, she’s too young to get much out of it, but the name ruins it for her.”

 

Sighing in sweet relief she slipped off her shoes, turning to go to the kitchen when something moved.  There was a shadow.  A shadow that wasn’t hers moving by the window, suddenly all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.  Thinking quickly she attempted to keep the startled noise from bubbling up and alerting the intruder.  What came out was a pained whimper as she backtracked a few steps to her purse.

 

“Hold on,” she said quietly into the phone mic, not paying attention to what her sister in law was saying.  Rounding the corner quickly, bag in hand she let out a startled squeak, seeing a familiar blonde perched in the corner chair.

 

“Felicity, what the hell is going o--”

 

“Um, nothing.  It’s nothing.  Just lack of sleep catching up with me,” she said with forced laughter, Sara staring at her as she threw her purse on the couch.  

 

“Just don’t give her the book yet, okay?  I’m going to make some tea and get some well deserved sleep.  G’night!”

 

“Fel---”  Felicity hit the end button before another word could be said.

 

“Whatever happened to waiting at the door?”  Felicity asked, not expecting an answer but frayed nerves still calming down.  Sara smiled, watching as Felicity fell onto the couch, legs over the arm.

 

“Chanukah bush?”  Felicity didn’t need to see her expression to know she was amused.

 

“First of all, I had no idea how pervy it sounded as a child.  Secondly, yes, a Chanukah bush,” she affirmed, turning her face to the side to face Sara.  

 

“But I assume you didn’t hit pause of the leaving Starling to hear me wax poetic about my dashed dreams of decorating holiday shrubbery,” eyebrows raised as if to dare her to disagree.  A brief moment of silence elapsed, Felicity biting her cheek to keep herself from filling it.  

 

“True, I was thinking, perhaps it wise to have a way to contact Oliver incase…” Sara trailed off, looking at the covered walls of Felicity’s living room.  The incase didn’t need to be spelled out of course, the fact that such things were more or less commonplace talk in her life still weird.  Looking over at Sara, legs spread with her elbows balanced on her knees the tension visible in her stance.

 

“Incase you forget to send your Dad a birthday card,” Felicity nodded, sighing.  “I swear, the mail screws up once and everyone thinks you can’t remember birthdays.”

 

Sara was silent, one side of her mouth lifted into a small smile.

 

“So you came to my living room to scare the crap out of me and ask me for help?”  

 

Once again Sara said nothing, staring at Felicity with a quiet intensity.  Sighing she moved to sit up, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table.  

 

“There’s a small backpack under my bed, could you grab it?”  Felicity asked, not looking up from the screen as she worked.  Sara moved silently, returning with the bag.  Grabbing it she ruffled through it’s contents before finding what she wanted and plugging it into her computer.  

 

“This will take a bit, but in the end the software will allow you use it without giving any actual GPS data.  Also creating an account, you’ll use it to contact me,” Felicity explained, muffling a yawn against her shoulder as her typing slowed for a moment.

 

Felicity looked up from the screen, before continuing.  “Oliver has a difficult enough time remembering the password for his own QC login, this will be too much for him.  Write anything in a draft, don’t send it.  It’ll just be safer to keep it in a draft, accessible to both of us.  If there’s immediate danger, send it.  That’s how we’ll know.”

 

“Oh, this will help too,” Felicity remembered, grabbing the bag once more mumbling about too many pockets before she re emerged victorious.  

 

“I felt weird bringing this much money back at once, so I’ve been doing it incrementally.  Didn’t know what we’d need to get to Lain Yu,” she explained tossing the small bundle of cash to Sara.

 

“I can’t---”

 

“You can and you will,”  Felicity’s voice harder than before.  “Oliver’s lost enough as it is.  Besides, it’s really Oliver’s money.  The fact of the matter is he gave it to me, but I have serious issues with spending it.  If it can help you keep a low profile and keep you safe, I consider it money well spent.  So you’re keeping it, got it?”

 

Sara nodded.

 

“Good.  That ought to do it,” she continued, voice lighter having come to an understanding.  Unplugging the phone she handed it to Sara along with a charger.

 

“I’d say you can use the door, but I feel like it’s even silly to say at this point.” Sara let out a small laugh, taking the phone and stopping Felicity’s hand with her own.

 

“Thank you,” her voice was softer than Felicity had heard it, at least when talking to her.  

 

“Of course,”  Releasing her hand, she turned to put the computer aside before turning to face Sara.

 

“Do you need a cha---”

 

The window was open, her living room otherwise empty once more.  Shaking her head and mumbling about secret ninja island skills she wandered off to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Sara continued down the street, new phone in her pocket and was about to ditch the old burner cell when something occurred to her.  

 

**If you still do the big Queen Christmas Tree, you should invite Felicity.  Trust me.**

She hit send before removing the memory card and throwing the phone in the trash, a small smile on her face as she disappeared from Starling City.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. I couldn't resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Valentine's Day fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a particular valentine's day card at work and I knew I had to write something. Diggle's [card](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_wILCdrCDGII/TEDJXK6os_I/AAAAAAAAA6g/JtzmSbpDyYI/s1600/13717.GIF), her friend's [card](http://www.emilymcdowell.com/shop/greeting-cards/a-valentine-card-for-your-amazing-single-friend/), Felicity's card for [herself](http://www.emilymcdowell.com/shop/encouragement/im-a-grown-ass-lady-and-i-do-what-i-want-card/) and lastly the card that inspired it all, [Oliver's.](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0076/9142/products/222_QUIVER_grande.jpg?v=1353813097)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and happy almost sale on Valentine's Day candy! :D

If you asked Felicity, she’d tell you she tried to pass the store window and head home.  Really she did.  But there was the birthday of an investor approaching, and Oliver would need to send a card, which meant _she_ needed to send a card so stopping off at the quirky little gift shopee wasn’t completely unrelated to work.

 

Walking in she noticed the surprising amount of red and pink and that’s when she remembered.

 

“Valentine’s Day,” she sighed to herself, walking past a row of scarves towards the card selection.  It wasn’t that she disliked the holiday, the thought was nice. Sweet really, but it was a reminder that she was once again alone.  Things with Dan didn’t work out, he was a good kisser and all, but there lacked a spark.  The kind of spark she felt when Oliver touched her elbow, or her shoulder.  It was one thing to not have it, it was another to feel it with someone else.  

 

Shaking her head, she pushed all romantic thoughts aside to find an appropriate card.  Mission accomplished she browsed over the other sections, laughing at a few more ridiculous ones before she spotted a small box  marked vintage cards.  Curious she poked through, stopping occasionally before she found it.

 

“This is fantastic,” she murmured to herself, laughing at the silly thing.  

 

“No reason friends can’t give each other cards on Valentine’s Day,” she reasoned allowed.  

 

But giving Diggle a card and not Oliver would be weird.  It’d make things more painfully obvious that she was ignoring that she felt something for him.  However if she gave Oliver a card when she felt something from him, and played it off as nothing…

 

“You’re over thinking it hun,” a voice said from behind her, startling her out of what she thought were just her thoughts.  Closing her eyes she sighed before turning to the woman.

 

“These ones are made for those more complicated situations.  Also,” she continued, motioning her hand for Felicity to lean forward.

 

“It sounds like you need some chocolate, I recommend these myself,” she explained in a whisper before giving her a comforting smile and wandering off.  Looking down she saw the little bag of chocolates.  Dark chocolate and mint.  

 

“I do need these,” she agreed, before glancing at the table filled with various cards.  Combing through nothing really seemed to fit for Oliver.  She found one for her old college friend, and one for herself, which she decided she’d frame and put it in the lair for the next time Diggle or Oliver tried to argue with her.  

 

Making her way to the counter, she put her selections down before digging out her wallet.  That’s when she saw it, freezing she read it twice before laughing in disbelief.  Grabbing it she added it to her pile.

 

“I’ll take these,” she smiled, still grinning.

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day found them with little Arrow based work to do, a few programs running but no active leads for Felicity to go on allowed her to leave early for once.   Diggle had left shortly after her, having dinner with Lyla before she went off on another mission.  Leaving plenty of time for her to leave the card on the steering wheel.  

 

She received a text as she got home.

 

Ha ha ha ha.  Thanks.  Happy Valentine’s Day. :)

 

Oliver on the other hand was guilted into covering for Thea for the night.

 

“I have a love life, you don’t.  It’s not my fault,” she explained one evening.  Oliver opened his mouth to retort but was cut off.

 

“You’re the one that keeps reminding me that it’s your name on all the papers, so you do it for one night while I have a nice dinner with my boyfriend.  I’ve earned this, Ollie.”  She explained, moving closer to him as she spoke.  There was no getting out of this.  While donning the playboy mask was one of his least favorite things to do, the night heated up and kept him occupied.

 

One man made the mistake of thinking that having dates with both of this girlfriends at the same place was a convenient idea.  By the end of the night, the bouncers had a pool going on who’d get the first hit.  It seemed one showed up earlier and had him running around.  By 10:15 two drinks had ended up in the guy’s face, one woman having to be escorted out.  

 

Someone else out with a woman was constantly dragging one of his employees into conversation.  When his date went to the bathroom, he grabbed the woman’s wrist and dragging her over.  Taking a deep breath, Oliver approached the man carefully stepping between him and his employee.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“Ah, no, no.  Nothing like that, just getting to know your lovely staff,” he grinned, Rebecca the staff in question rolled her eyes before heading back to the bar.

 

“I think you ought to focus on one woman at a time,” Oliver retorted, eying the empty seat and drink of his date.  The man shrugged.

 

“She won’t be my focus for that much longer,” he smiled, elbowing Oliver as if they were friends.   “If you catch my drift.”

 

“Excuse me?” The blonde who arrived with him having returned glaring at him.  

 

“Cas--”  He was cut off when her palm cracked over his cheek.  The rest of her drink thrown in his sputtering face.  Oliver was hard pressed to hold back a smile.

 

“You stupid bitch---”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Oliver said, nodding to one of the bouncers.  Grabbing his arm Oliver kept him from getting up further before the bouncers arrived and carted him off.

 

After that it was smooth, Thea coming back to relieve him.  

 

“You’re off duty, go do whatever it is you do!” She said, shooing him away from the office where he stood watch.

 

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Thea’s head.  

 

“I’m happy you had a nice time,” Thea blushed, and for a moment Oliver saw the little sister he remembered leaving all those years ago.  Halfway down the stairs Thea’s voice stopped him.

 

“Oh!  Blondie told me to give this to you before you left,” she explained, holding out the envelope with a grin.  

 

“Thanks Speedy,” with a roll of her eyes she turned around and went up to her office, leaving Oliver alone with the envelope.  His name scrawled in her familiar hand, on the stop.  Flipping it over to open it he pulled out the card and laughed.   

 

_Seemed fitting._

_I couldn’t resist._

 

_It’s true._

 

_That also could be a heart problem brought on by you scaring me constantly though._

_Happy Valentine’s Day Oliver._

_Felicity_

 He read it two or three times, the card becoming funnier each time, until Thea came out of her office, Roy just behind her with concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Ollie, are you alright?” Thea’s eyes looked him over, worry and confusion written plainly on her face.  Calming himself he nodded.

 

“Just fine, Speedy.  Happy Valentine’s Day!”  He smiled at both of them before heading down the stairs and nearly running out the door.  

 

“What just happened?” Roy asked, catching a last glimpse of Oliver as he headed out.  Thea turned to him with a grin.

 

“Felicity,” she beamed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before heading to the office.

 

Oliver found himself climbing up Felicity’s fire escape just after 11PM, watching unseen as Felicity enjoyed a glass of wine as she danced and sang around her kitchen putting away dishes.  He was able to open the window with little issue, the frozen lock giving little resistance.

 

“Lets not make it harder than it has to be

Oooooh it's all the same thing

Girls chase boys chase gir--”

 

The sound of the window shutting startled Felicity, letting out a shriek as she grabbed the closest thing to her to use as a weapon.  Seeing Oliver she closed her eyes, letting out a breath as he walked towards her.

 

“Oliver, I swear you scared the hell out of me.  The window was frozen shut, how did I not hear tha---” she was cut off when his lips met hers, one slightly chilled hand cupping her cheek.   

 

Felicity’s shivered, a startled squeak escaping her as she, dropped the spatula she was holding and moved her hand over his.  

 

“I take it you liked the card,” she smiled, turning to press a kiss to his palm.  

 

“No,” he said, watching as her blue eyes filled with confusion.  She opened her mouth to speak but his thumb pressed to her lips stopped her.

 

“I just couldn’t resist,” he smirked, leaning in again to press his lips to hers as her arms wound around his neck.


End file.
